


Stoker Week 2021

by rainstorm_523



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But there’s some fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jon’s being tagged just because he’s present, Just a sprinkle, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Stoker Week, Stoker Week 2021, a touch of angst, it has a sweet ending, kinda angsty, ughhh Nikola is iconic but she’s mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: My writings for Stoker Week 2021!!Tuesday - Heal/FesterWednesday - Trust/BetrayalThursday - Consolation/AbandonmentFriday - Remembrance/ForgettingSaturday - Day In/Day OutSunday - AU/Free Space
Relationships: Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker/Martin Blackwood, Jonmartim (relationship), Stoker Brothers, Tim Stoker & Danny Stoker
Kudos: 8





	1. Healing

“Ow!” Tim paused to turn around to look at his little brother Danny, who was clutching a spot on his arm. 

“What happened?” He asked and walked over to inspect Danny’s arm. 

“A bee stung me,” Danny said and frowned. He wasn’t crying, he had a surprisingly high tolerance of pain for a little kid. “Look.”

Tim looked and saw the stinger sticking out of his brother’s arm. “Let’s get home and we can get it out.” 

~*~

He is angry, bitter. He didn’t save his brother, he had been a coward. And now he would get his revenge. 

If only he could remember where he is and who he is and what it is he wants and knew what is happening around him. 

He holds tighter to the weapon in his hands and moves through the chaos to the voices in the distance.

~*~

“There!” Tim gave his brother a smile after placing the purple band-aid on his brother’s arm. 

Danny smiled, “thanks! It feels better already.”

They both got up and ran back outside, maybe they’d get even further into the woods this time. 

~*~

In his hand he holds the detonator, and threatens the clown. She’s one of the ones that killed his brother. He taunts her and she steps away. 

He yells to Jon, his old friend, his old boss. He doesn’t forgive him, he won’t in this life, but he thanks him. 

He doesn’t care about the clown’s words, he can hurt them. He can hurt the  _ things _ that killed his brother. He can and it all right here, right now.

He teases the clown again. “That’s not funny,” she says.

He knows, and he presses the button. He’s gotten his revenge.

~*~

“Tim?” He opens his eyes and he’s in the woods again. The woods he and Danny would play in as children. He looks up and sees his brother. Just the way he did before he died.

He was with his brother again, and he could finally heal. 


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could see Tim, he knew it was Tim. His brother had followed him, he knew that he would. That’s just what Tim did. Stood by him and supported him, making sure that he didn’t do anything stupid.
> 
> A quick little canon divergence one shot in which Tim rescues Danny

He could see Tim, he knew it was Tim. His brother had followed him, he knew that he would. That’s just what Tim  _ did _ . Stood by him and supported him, making sure that he didn’t do anything stupid.

And that’s what he had done. He had come back to this awful place even though he knew it was probably dangerous. He had felt compelled to come back though, like some greater power needed him there. 

Now Tim was standing there, and he trusted him to come down, he trusted him to help. He closed his eyes and heard hurried footsteps and the sound of something being dragged along the stage next to him. Was he about to die? Would Tim not be able to reach him?

“Danny!” He felt a hand around his wrist and heard Tim’s voice and he was being pulled away from the stage. He opened his eyes and smiled at his older brother. “We need to hurry, come on!”

He didn’t turn to face the clown on the stage as they fled, he trusted his brother to lead them out. 

~*~

He still had nightmares, about the clown and the things he saw in the underground theater. It had been a month since the incident. Tim wanted to go find out more about the circus, Danny had seen all his research. 

And Tim had gotten a new job too, at The Magnus Institute. He’d come back everyday and tell Danny about something new he’d discovered. He’d started doing a few modeling things again, and had begun to explore the art of baking. 

He felt at peace in this happy life he lived with his brother, they’d share stories of their jobs and hobbies. Danny with stories of fun modeling shoots and a new batch of cookies and Tim with occasionally bringing his new friend Sasha around and also telling him about another person he’d met named Jon. 

They trusted each other, they always had, but now their trust seemed deeper. After what they had experienced and after Tim saved him, there was a deep trust rooted between them. 

Maybe he’d even start urban exploration again soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being me like “but what if I went on a tangent” and proceeded to go on a tangent 
> 
> Enjoy the very loosely based on trust fic lol!


	3. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll always be there for you.”

Tim was relieved when they got back to his apartment. There were no clowns, no music, nothing strange, they were safe.  _ Danny was safe _ . 

He had gotten Danny seated at the kitchen table and gave him some water and a bowl of Cheerios. He sat across from him and watched as his younger brother stared down at the food in front of him.

“Tim?” Danny looked up and Tim stood up and sat next to him. “Thank you. For saving me, I probably wouldn’t have made it out of you weren’t there.”

“You’re my brother, of course I saved you,” he smiled at Danny, who gave a small smile back. 

He pulled Danny into a tight hug, “I’ll always be there for you.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be uploaded to my tumblr with a piece of art!! https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/post/644159743803441152/consolation


	4. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny was pacing through the small living room in his and Tim’s apartment, occasionally pausing to look out the window to see if anything had happened. He’d know if the world dramatically changed though, he’d know if some evil fear circus was suddenly ruling the world. 
> 
> He’d know if Tim wasn’t coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no remembering a loved one after death because I didn’t want to write about death, just not in the extremely angsty vibes right now 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffier piece that involves more of Danny baking and a lot of Tim sleeping. Also some bonus Martin

Danny was pacing through the small living room in his and Tim’s apartment, occasionally pausing to look out the window to see if anything had happened. He’d know if the world dramatically changed though, he’d know if some evil fear circus was suddenly ruling the world. 

He’d know if Tim wasn’t coming back. 

~*~

He was laying on the couch when the knock came. Danny shot up and raced over to the door, throwing it open and hugging the figure on the other side. 

“Um, Danny?” He stepped back and saw Martin standing in the hallway, confused and frowning. 

“Martin, where’s Tim?” He spoke slowly, trying to hide how scared he was. “Is he alive?”

Martin nodded slowly, fidgeting with his hands. Danny led him in, closed the door, and guided Martin to the couch. 

“What happened to him? Why isn’t he here? Is he okay?” A million questions were running through his mind. He wanted to know if Tim was okay, he  _ needed to know _ if his older brother was okay.

“He’s alive,” Martin breathed out slowly. “He and Jon were still in the building when the explosion went off, they’re both stuck in comas at the hospital.”

“Can we go visit them right now?”

~*~

Martin had driven them to the hospital. He brought Danny to Tim’s room first, gave him a hug, left some flowers by Tim’s bed, and told Danny that he was going to go visit Jon’s room. 

The door closed and he was alone with his brother and the beating of the heart monitor. He decided to talk.

“Hey, I, I’m glad you’re alive. I was worried about you. I did a lot of baking while you were gone,” he smiled sadly. “Our kitchen now has one big fancy cake, one small fancy cake, and a lot of cookies in it. Mom’s recipe, your favorite.”

He let himself ramble on to his brother until Martin and a nurse came in and they had to leave when visiting hours ended. 

~*~

He came back every day for the months that his brother was still asleep. Sometimes he’d only be there for a little bit, sometimes for almost the entire day. 

He’d tell stories about his latest escapade in baking, and that he always had some of Tim’s favorite ready for when he woke up. Sometimes he reminisced and told stories from their adventures when they were younger. 

He’d started selling his baked goods, he’d bring a lot to Martin, Melanie, and Basira at the Institute. He’d told Tim that Elias had gotten arrested too, he’d told him several times. 

~*~

He got a call from Martin soon after he returned home from his latest visit with Tim. Both Jon and Tim had woken up. He raced back to the hospital.

~*~

“Tim!” He said excitedly when he walked into the hospital room, his brother was sitting up and frowning at the nurse by him. His eyes lit up when he saw Danny though.

“Danny! You’re here,” a smile crossed Tim’s face as Danny rushed over to hug him. 

The nurse waited until they were done hugging to tell them both that Tim would be able to leave the hospital as soon as they were ready. 

~*~

When they arrived home Tim noticed the plate of his favorite cookies sitting on the coffee table. 

“Mom’s cookies!” He dashed over to the couch and grabbed the plate of cookies, grinning as he bit into one. “You remembered that they’re my favorite!”

“Of course I did,” Danny grinned back, “I wanted to have some ready for you for when you came home.”


	5. Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny plans a nice movie night for his brother, he even invites Jon!

Tim had been out of his coma for a few weeks now, and was slowly adjusting to work back in the office and their new Head of the Institute. He’d told Danny that he hated Peter Lukas, the man dressed like a sea captain, there always seemed to be a mist in the Archives now, and he never got to see Martin. 

Danny knew that Tim was currently taking a nap in his room, so he quietly set up a surprise for his older brother, sent both Jon and Martin a text, and set off to prepare some snacks in the kitchen. 

~*~

Jon arrived about an hour later, Martin still hadn’t responded to the message, but Danny was happy to see at least one of his brother’s partners. He led Jon to the couch and then went to go wake his brother up. 

He pushed open the door and crept in, “Tim?” A groan came from the bed and the sound of fabric rustling. 

“No response came from Tim, so Danny flipped the light switch and ran over to the bed to pull the blankets away from Tim before he could shield himself from the light. 

“Aah! Danny!” Tim exclaimed as he tried to wrestle the blankets back. 

He paused suddenly after looking to the door and dropped the blanket, causing Danny to fall onto the bed.

“Jon!” He walked over to the door and gave his partner a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello to you as well, Tim,” he smiled.

Danny stood up and pushed past the two, “come on, I have a movie night planned.” 

~*~

Danny grinned as he pressed play to the beginning of his favorite movie, glancing over a Tim who was sitting on the couch with Jon. Danny shot him a mischievous grin and turned back to the screen.

“According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly,” the movie began.

“Danny!” Tim turned suddenly to glare at his younger brother, who was smiling up at the tv. 

Jon laughed and leaned onto Tim’s shoulder, “I’ve never seen this movie before, I bet it’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated way too long while writing this little thing lol. I ended up pausing several time to Google pictures of sea slugs because they’re amazing creatures 
> 
> Also some Jontim!! And implied Jonmartim!!


	6. Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the crew throws a party for Martin

Danny pulled his hair back into a ponytail and smiled, he threw on his jacket and stepped out of the bathroom where Tim was waiting for him on the couch.

“Finally! I was worried we were going to be late,” he gently elbowed Danny and pulled him out the door to their car. 

~*~

Basira was the one to open the door when Tim knocked, she smiled and let them in. 

“Hello, you two are the last ones here,” she said as she closed the door behind them, “besides Martin, but he should be arriving soon. Did you bring some snacks?”

“Of course we did,” Tim grinned and gestured behind him to Danny, who was showing off a platter or fruit tarts.

“Did Tim and Danny show up?” Melanie’s voice called from the main room as they walked in. She had her feet propped up on the coffee table, her cane leaned up next to her, and some new colorful sunglasses that Georgie had helped her pick out. 

“Yeah,” Basira grinned and took the plate from Danny and set it on the table. 

Tim had walked over to say hi to Jon who was holding the Admiral over in the corner.

“Okay,” Georgie looked down at her phone and addressed the group, “Martin should be arriving in a few minutes, everybody get ready.”

~*~

“Hey Georgie, you said it was something important?” Danny grinned when he heard Martin’s voice coming from the entryway. 

“Yeah, something’s weird in the living room, I thought maybe you could help?”

“Okay… why is it so dark?”

“Just come on!” Georgie giggled and pulled Martin into the room. 

She flipped on the lights and everyone jumped out and let out a chorus of “surprise” and “happy birthday Martin!”

Jon and Tim ran up to their partner and gave him a hug, Melanie threw some confetti into the air around her, Georgie was passing out party hats, Basira was bringing the presents they had all gotten out, and Danny was carrying a fruit tart over to Martin.

Martin smiled and wiped away at some of the tears that had formed in his eyes, “you all did this for me?”

“Of course we did,” Jon smiled. “We wanted to do something for you, and you needed to do something. Mr. Lukas has kept you alone in your office for too long.”

“I just,” Martin paused and looked at all of the people standing in the room with him, “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa!! Stoker Week was so fun!! Also there’s some bonus Jonmartim, as a treat ;D
> 
> Tomorrow starts Jontim week so expect more from my ao3 soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this!!  
> Also check out my tumblr? https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/


End file.
